Pokémon Sinnoh: The challenge of the brave
by Javimagine236
Summary: What is fear? Is it something good or bad? Three young pokémon must find out to save their families, but in the meantime, they will face obstacles to the test of their bravery.


**I want to dedicate this story to my great-aunt Inma who died a few days ago, may you rest in peace.**

 **In honor of Stan Lee, I will make his cameos in the crossover Boku no Hero Academy, aren't Marvel, but if they are heroes.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

 **There was once a world full of amazing creatures called pokémon, these creatures live in different places in different regions of the planet. We are in the Hoenn region, where three small pokemon live: Treecko, Torchic y Mudkip.**

* * *

It all started in a village, where Turtwig was saying goodbye to his father Torterra and his older brother Grotle, because he had to go to school, his father wished him a good day while his older brother jokingly told him not to get into trouble, after that Turtwig ran off to meet his friends. The day was passing and the class in which the team was in was the kind of combat, where the young pokémon put their skills and combat tactics to the point.

The next to fight was Chimchar, one of Turtwig's friends, against Croagunk, so far Chimchar used his fire-type movements against the venom and fight-type movements of Croagunk, then Croagunk hit Chimchar with "Poison jab" and knocked him down. Croagunk began to mock him by telling him that he was a weakling and that he would never come to anything that way, suddenly, the temperature of the gym increased, the cause was that Chimchar had activated through his wrath "Blaze", a technique in his family that made them stronger, but, if not controlled, destroyed everything.

Unable to control his wrath or the power of "Blaze", Chimchar began to throw his movements uncontrollably everywhere, both objects and ookémon. By the time he calmed down and "Blaze" was deactivated, the whole gym had been destroyed, fortunately, there were no casualties, but the gym conditions made the class run out ahead of time. As the team went back to their homes, Turtwig tried to encourage Chimchar by telling him that one day he would manage that ability, but Chimchar asked how he would do that, he explained that both his father and his older brother had managed to control "Blaze" while he couldn't.

Piplup told him that they understood it, as Turtwig thought the same thing about not becoming strong and resilient as his father and he wouldn't become beautiful and majestic like his father. Then Turtwig told them that, as they helped each other, they would reach those goals, without them knowing it, a mysterious pokémon was observing the city from an unknown place through a mirror while saying it was time.

The team had reached an intersection in which they were to separate because their homes were separated, before they were fired to continue their ways, there was an explosion accompanied by a tremor, feeling curious about that was, the team went to investigating just to be amazed at what they were seeing, a giant Bronzong was attacking the village.

They didn't know where the mysterious pokémon had gone, but what they knew was that they had to get covered, some pokémon adults tried to knock it down, but none of its attacks took effect and this reacted sweeping them like dust. The team trembled with fear that the pokémon was difficult to overcome, but then saw three pokémon stand in front of the giant Bronzong, those pokémon were Torterra, Infernape and Empoleon, the parents of Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup.

Although most of the pokémon of the place fled, they remained stoic before the giant Bronzong, Torterra attacked it with "Frenzy plant", that attack if it affected the giant Bronzong. Infernape released a cry of rage while activating his "Blaze", as Chimchar said before, seemed to control him much better, the force of "Blaze" made the "Flamethrower" he used against the giant Bronzong increased power, which made him much more damage because it was steel type.

Empoleon launched "Hydro pump" and the force of the attack, along with the previous, made the giant Bronzong fell down, before anyone could do anything, a black mist covered the giant Bronzong and suddenly disappeared. Despite not knowing what had happened, everyone in the village began to congratulate the three Pokémon who had saved them, the team, who had seen everything, was amazed at the power they had shown, making them more proud to have them as parents.

It was night and all the pokémon were sleeping, Turtwig, before sleeping, asked his father if he was afraid to confront that mysterious pokémon, Torterra replied that he had it, was afraid that pokémon hurt his family, Turtwig commented that, even the strongest pokémon were afraid, Torterra told him that the fear was normal in all pokémon, but that only the pokémon himself could decide what to do with that fear.

Turtwig didn't understand that and let it pass before sleeping, when all the pokémon of the village were sleeping, a mysterious figure was hovering around, without anyone knowing, that figure was going to for something specific, or rather, someone specific. It was already morning, Turtwig woke up happy that another new day began, he met his brother for breakfast, but not seeing his father asked Grotle where he was, he said he didn't know, he probably had gone early to do certain things.

Turtwig trusted that he would and enjoyed his breakfast with his older spent the rest of the day and after class, Turtwig returned home, but didn't see his father, went out to try to find him, but ran into his friends, they said that, like him, were looking for their parents, seeing that that couldn't be coincidence, the team went all over the village asking if they had seen their parents or if they could find them, they looked everywhere for a couple of hours, but they still found nothing.

They decided to take a break from the search, but that didn't remove the concern of the team about where their parents were, they took a short nap and during that nap, Turtwig began to hear a strange voice, that voice told him that he knew what had happened to his parents and, if they wanted to know, to meet him in the forest once the sun went down.

Once the message was finished, Turtwig woke up from a startled, causing the rest to wake up, told them what he heard and was surprised to learn that they had heard the same, not knowing if it was real or not, decided to listen to what the voice said and meet him, fortunately, the sun was already setting. The team went to the forest as the night came, they didn't know where they were going, but the three had a feeling that made them want to go in that direction, when they reached their destination, saw that there was nobody around, Turtwig asked aloud if there was anyone there, but received no answer.

Chimchar grunted saying that that had been a waste of time, that it was better to come back to see if his parents had suddenly returned, a voice, the same voice they heard in their heads, said that their parents would never return, Piplup trying to discover where the voice came from, he asked why. They looked down and were surprised to see that their shadows had joined together to form a single shadow, from that shadow arose a pokémon that would have the answers to their questions, that pokémon was Darkrai and answered because he knew it.

The team couldn't believe it, in front of them was the legendary Darkrai, the pokémon of the Nightmares, at first, they were afraid of being in front of the presence of a pokémon so sinister, but then they calmed down when they realized that he could help them in his problem. Turtwig asked him if he knew, Darkrai nodded and Turtwig asked him what happened to his parents, Darkrai explained that a pokémon had captured them because they had something, something that no pokémon had, Chimchar asked what their parents had, Darkrai said that the best way to understand it was starting at the beginning.

Many years ago, a giant meteor was heading to the region of Sinnoh, the result was going to be the total destruction of the region along with the pokémon that lived there, everyone thought there was no salvation until Arceus, the pokémon creator of everything, appeared. This, used most of its power to neutralize the meteor, managing to save the region and the pokémon, but unfortunately, that use of its power left him very exhausted, the only way to recover all its power was to enter a state of hibernation.

Unfortunately, he knew that while he was hibernating, the pokémon of Sinnoh would need their help, so he decided to give a small part of his power to three young pokémon, inside which he could see purity. Without that pokémon knew, they had received a power that made them more powerful than the average pokémon, once done, Arceus disappeared to be able to rest long enough to recover.

The team was amazed at the story that involved the legendary Arceus, the pokémon who created everything and everyone, but couldn't see the connection between that and their parents, Piplup asked that had to do with his parents if it was a long time ago, Darkrai explained that those three pokémon that Arceus gave him his power, were his parents when they were only children.

The reality hit the team hard, his parents had inside the power of Arceus and they didn't know, Turtwig asked what the pokémon wanted with the power of their parents, Darkrai replied that what he intended to do was to govern the region of Sinnoh through fear, who wanted to use the fear of each pokémon to govern them. The team was petrified at that, if that was true, it would be as if they all lived an eternal nightmare and for it needed the power of their parents.

Chimchar asked that, if he knew all that, why he did nothing to prevent it, Darkrai replied that he wanted to do it, but the legendary had as a rule only appear in moments of extreme necessity and so far that hadn't happened. Piplup snarled with rage while saying that this rule was stupid while kicking the ground, but Darkrai mentioned that, however, that rule didn't prevent them from warning the pokémon, he told the team that only they could rescue their parents.

Turtwig asked why he didn't ask his brothers because they were stronger than them, Darkrai told him that the reason was that in them was the same purity that Arceus saw in his parents and that was more than enough to entrust to them that mission. The team, at that time, was hesitating, Darkrai had told them that only they could save their parents, of all pokémon, to them, on the one hand, they would rescue their parents, but on the other hand, they could encounter dark obstacles along the way.

Despite the cons, they focused more on the pros, Turtwig without further hesitation accepted the rescue mission with his friends, Darkrai could see the determination and value in the eyes of the team, told them that their parents were on a mountain in that direction, but they had to be careful, for on the way they would find obstacles that would test their value, wished them luck on their journey before disappearing in the shadows.

The sun was starting to come out and that was the sign of the team to start their trip to rescue their parents, had spent half a day and the team continued their way to the place where the evil pokémon had retained their parents, then, they found themselves in front of a tunnel. At first they were frightened by what might have been in the tunnel, but knowing that their fate was at the end of the tunnel they were introduced inside.

For a while they were traveling through the tunnel which seemed to be longer than it looked and it was even worse when they discovered more tunnels, pointing so they were in a maze of tunnels. As they walked they couldn't take away the feeling that they were being observed, then, they ended up in a dead end, they turned around to look for another way in that labyrinth, but suddenly, some shadows swarmeded on them and captured them, leaving them unconscious.

When they woke up they saw themselves tied to stone columns located in a circular maze room, Turtwig, while trying to get rid of the bondage, asked who had done that to them. Suddenly, they heard some spooky laughter, the team saw a group of shadows moving around the walls of the room, when they passed to the ground, the shadows were revealed as several ghost type pokémon.

The team stayed with their eyes open as dishes and shaking slightly, even though they knew some ghost type pokémon of the classes, that was the first time they saw so many near them and they had to recognize that it frightened. From among the ghost type pokémon arose a Dusknoir, who appeared as the leader of the ghost tribe, told them that they must have a lot of courage to get into their territory.

Turtwig told him that they didn't want to cause any discomfort, that, if they were released, they would leave, Dusknoir commented that if they would go, to the eternal well, after saying that he pointed to the center of the room where a hole was mysteriously formed to nowhere. Ghost type pokémon released the team, but some were kept around to avoid escaping, Dusknoir asked himself who would be the first to be thrown into the eternal well.

He was debating for a few seconds until he chose Piplup, he tried to oppose, but he realized that he was being pushed by the ghost type pokémon into the eternal well. When Piplup was on the edge of the eternal well, the other two began to think that his friend was on the verge of his life, until Dusknoir ordered his subordinates to stop. Dusknoir said that, before he was thrown into his death, that entertain them with a dance, after saying that he began to throw smaller versions of "Shadow ball" at the feet of Piplup, making it start to jump in a way that seems to be dancing.

It was like this for a couple of seconds, the ghost type pokémon were enjoying the show and the rest of the team was very worried about his friend, so, something unexpected happened, Piplup, while continuing to dodge the attacks of Dusknoir, began to sing and dance for real (Scary-o). That caught by surprise all the pokémon of the place, but the song of Piplup began to attract the attention of the pokémon of ghost type, to the point where they joined the dance and the song.

Once the team saw that all ghost type pokémon, including Dusknoir, were distracted by the song, they took that opportunity to escape, but a while after that, Dusknoir realized his deception and sent all his subordinates to catch them. The team ran with all its strength to escape the labyrinth and ghost type pokémon, seeing that some were approaching, began to throw some pokémon moves to delay.

They were at that rate for a while until at last, the team managed to spot a light at the end of the tunnel, but ghost type pokémon were within a span of reaching them, so they decided to use a desperate act to escape, they took a strong leap and managed to get out of the maze seconds before the ghost type pokémon could catch them. They glanced at the exit of the maze to see that the ghost type pokémon didn't come out, the team deduced that, as the labyrinth was their territory, they couldn't get out of there.

Chimchar admitted that he almost gave a heart attack of what they had to do to get out, then, Turtwig asked Piplup as he came up with the idea of the song, Piplup said that in all the stories there must be songs, generating more doubts to the rest. Not wanting to be near that place, the team decided to move away a little before resting, when they saw that they were far enough away from the ghost maze, it was a couple of hours before dawn and the team decided to stop and rest a while before continuing.

The next morning, the team continued their trek to where their parents were, their journey led them to a sinister forest, despite having gone through a forest before, that was different, because the trees that formed it didn't let a lot of light, covering almost everything in black. As before, the team was frightened of the appearance of the forest, they didn't know that it was more scary, whether the forest itself or the pokémon that inhabited it, but they had to swallow their fear if they wanted to rescue their parents.

Then they heard the crunch of a branch, looked around and saw nothing, began to hear that same noise everywhere, looked on each side and couldn't see who was the cause. In the end, the mysterious cause was revealed as a Weavile, the team knew that if they wanted to go their way, they had to defeat that Weavile, Piplup, seeing that they were three against one, said that Weavile should be very stupid to face them alone, but then they were surrounded by Weaviles and Sneasels, Chimchar threw a look of anger at him as he mentioned that he had to say that.

With no choice or way to escape, the team began to fight the Weaviles and Sneasels, the team used their moves to confront them, but, although they topped one, another three took their place. The team was beginning to suffer from the battle, as some of those pokémon had adapted to their movements and managed to avoid them easily and even managed to hit the team with their movements.

Chimchar was beginning to get angry because his attacks didn't hit the pokémon attackers and stop receiving wounds from them. It was so angry that it ended up activating "Blaze" and unleashed powerful fire-type movements uncontrollably on the pokémon attackers, despite the increase in power in those attacks, the Weaviles and Sneasels had adapted to that and continued to attack Chimchar until his "Blaze" was deactivated and this fell to the ground unconscious.

The rest of the team, who had also suffered many injuries, was beginning to be overcome by the attacking pokémon, in the end, due to the effort and damage they received, they fainted. The attacking pokémon slowly approached them to give the final blow, but outside because, before they could take a step further, two mysterious pokémon covered with layers attacked them and made them go back, once they were out of sight, those mysterious pokémon approached the team so they could help them with their wounds.

When the team woke up from their unconsciousness, they saw themselves bandaged and cured, by their side there was a bonfire and on the other side the mysterious pokémon that saved them, unfortunately, that last, they didn't know. The team was shocked at the presence of those two, but then, one of them said that there was no need to be alarmed, they didn't want to harm them after saving them from those pokémon before.

Hearing that, the team began to realize that they had saved them and had healed them, now calmer, they sat by the bonfire to warm up at night. Turtwig asked who they were, those pokémon answered by removing the hoods, revealing himself as a Lucario and a Gallade, Lucario said that they were only travelers who prefer to live in peace. The team was surprised to see who their saviors were, Piplup said he couldn't believe it, he mentioned that his father told him stories that the Lucarios and Gallades were pokémon who in ancient times protected the pokémon and defended justice and honor as true knights.

Gallade laughed a little and said that he saw that someone had been listening to old stories, Chimchar asked that, if they were pokémon knights, what they were doing there, Lucario said that the times had changed and the world was filling with more dangers, so some Lucarios and Gallades, if they wanted, would start a trip to help the pokémon around the world, who simply went through the forest when they found them being attacked by the Weaviles and Sneasels.

Turtwig thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion, asked Lucario and Gallade if they could help them, they asked what they could help them, Turtwig told them everything that had happened to them from the beginning. At the end of the story, they expected them to accept, but they refused, taking the team by surprise, Chimchar asked why, Gallade replied that, although they help the pokémon, there were situations in which they should let the pokémon resolve it alone and that was one of those occasions.

The team still didn't understand why some pokémon knights refused to help them, Turtwig mentioned that they couldn't do them alone, Lucario asked why they were so sure, Turtwig tried to find an answer, but found no, Lucario decided answer for him by asking him if it was because they were afraid. Turtwig nodded, told him that they were afraid of not being able to arrive in time to save them, that they would never see them again.

Then Gallade asked him what was wrong with being afraid, the team didn't know how to answer a question like that, Lucario told them that fear was natural in all pokémon, he told them that, on one of his trips, he faced a Garchomp and this almost ripped off his arm. Piplup impressed by that story, told him that, surely, he wasn't afraid of it, Lucario asked who said he wasn't afraid, Turtwig told him that the stories they knew spoke of the pokémon knights were very courageous.

Lucario told him that, if he wasn't afraid that a Garchomp would rip off his arm, he wasn't alive, he told that everything in life had both a good side and a bad side, including fear. Chimchar told them that so far the only thing they had seen of fear was that it made the pokémon flee and be labeled as cowards, Gallade said better a living coward than a brave dead.

He told that fear could be anyone's lifeline, the fear that one would be faster, more agile, stronger, in short, the fear helped to survive, that in all his life he had seen many pokémon fleeing from fear of some danger, but they did well, because they could see that danger was too much for them. Lucario said that they were afraid and seemed to know that the danger they were facing was greater, but still they continued ahead no matter what, which showed that they were very brave pokémon.

Although they weren't going to help, the team could be made with the advice they had given, believed that fear could be something that no pokémon wanted to have, but to learn more about it, began to value it. Gallade looked into the night sky and said it was too late and it was best to rest as they would have an important mission the next day, agreeing with him, they all put to sleep.

The next morning, the team and the knights were fired with the last wishing luck on the trip, when they lost sight of each other, Lucario asked Gallade if he had felt it, Gallade confirmed it, told him that the young Turtwig had a great power inside, but hadn't yet released it. Lucario said that it was possible that those three would face their greatest fears, Gallade said he hoped that his conversation earlier has made them realize the true meaning of fear, because it would be the only thing that would get them out of that situation.

Meanwhile, the team had managed to leave the forest and ended up in a black and arid land, as if nothing could grow by the place, at one end of the area, they saw a mountain whose top was covered with black clouds. There was only one word to define that landscape, frightening, but still, the team continued, because they knew that in that mountain were their parents.

They walked through the arid land and they had to recognize that with each step they gave felt as if they walked dust without life and it was worse when they approached the mountain, because being able to see it closely, they began to feel a lot of pressure by the dark aura that surrounded the place, but in spite of it they went on, because they only thought of one thing: their parents.

They went up the mountain path until they found an entrance to the interior, they were walking through the dark tunnel using the flame of Chimchar as a flashlight, eventually they came to an area that looked like a temple where they saw their parents on the ground unconscious. They ran to be with them and tried to wake them up, but then, a voice, which sounded even more sinister than Darkrai spoke, saying it was useless, the team looked around to find the source of the voice, only to find a strange stone full of marks nearby.

Unfortunately, they felt that there was something strange in that stone and approached to see it more closely, they were startled when the marks of the stone began to shine and of them arose a kind of gas, revealing that that stone was the pokémon responsible for all that: Spiritomb. Turtwig was petrified at the appearance of that pokémon, but swallowed that fear and demanded that he wake his parents, Spiritomb said he was not going to do that, he needed them asleep to complete the process.

Chimchar asked with fear of what process he was referring to, Spiritomb explained that it was the process of obtaining the power of Arceus from its interiors and absorbing them himself. Turtwig, who had overcome the fear of his appearance, told him that he would let that power fall into the hands of a pokémon like him, Spiritomb laughed slightly and told him he admitted that he was very brave to dare say that, but there was nothing he could do.

Turtwig said that he believed it before launching "Razor leaf", the others followed the game with "Ember" and "Water gun", but before they reached Spiritomb, this used "Dark pulse" to destroy their attacks and beat them, sending them away from where they were. Spiritomb said that he had already told him, that there was nothing they could do, because soon, both they and all the pokémon of the region would bow before him, before the true pokémon of fear.

He used "Psychic" to place the adult pokémon in a triangle position and began to recite a magic spell in a language that the team didn't understand. While Spiritomb continued his incantation, around him arose a dark aura and from that aura came three tentacles, each tentacle was introduced inside each of the pokémon adults and then came out grabbing a small bright orb.

The team to see these orbs, they understood that these orbs were the power that Arceus gave them many years ago, the tentacles carried the orbs to the aura of Spiritomb, making it shine in black and white until it became even darker than it was before. When Spiritomb stopped reciting the spell, the dark aura engulfed him completely causing him to scream in pain, suddenly a dark wave emerged that made the team dragged a bit.

When they opened their eyes, they looked with horror at what they had in front, a gigantic shadow of darkness, then, the darkness around it vanished revealing Spiritomb in a new, more powerful and spooky form. If the team was not afraid of their way before, in that new form they were so afraid that they could faint, Spiritomb began to laugh like a madman while saying that it had succeeded, the power to expand the fear to all, the power to govern them to all, but he needed some test subjects for his new powers.

He looked in the direction of the team and smiled maliciously at the idea, the team knew what he was trying to do, they wanted to flee, but the fear he felt left them paralyzed. From the hand of Spiritomb emerged three dark orbs, he told them that they were lucky, that they would be the first to experience his power, that he said before launching the three orbs in the direction of the team, when each orb hit a team member they locked them up in three dark middle orbs as the night, Spiritomb said they would now experience their greatest fears while he continued to laugh.

Inside the first orb was Turtwig in a dark space, asked screaming if there was anyone there, then, the landscape around him changed until he saw himself in his house, Turtwig walked around the house until he came to the main hall where he saw Grotle with his head down. Turtwig came to him and asked him what was going on, he turned to see him, just so that Turtwig would see a look of pure anger towards him, Grotle told him that he had much courage to present himself at home after what he had done.

Turtwig, nervous, asked what he had done, Grotle asked what he hadn't done, told him that he had promised to rescue his father, but he hadn't done so and now he was dead. Turtwig, surprised by that, said that it couldn't be, that he had seen his father alive, Grotle told him that now he wasn't, that he was dead because of him, Turtwig began to shed tears while trying to find an explanation to say.

Everything got worse when Grotle told him that he had killed his father, after hearing that, Turtwig fell to the ground while crying for that, what he had tried to prevent had happened, his father had died and he couldn't do anything. Inside the second orb was Chimchar in another dark space, wondered where it was, then, the landscape around him changed until he saw himself in his village, but that time, the whole village was burning and the cries of the pokémon were heard by all parts.

Chimchar, nervous and frightened by what was going on, asked what was going on, a voice asked what he believed, Chimchar turned his head to see that the voice was his elder brother, Monferno, Chimchar asked what had happened to the village and why it was on fire. Monferno said he should know, since he was the one who caused all that, Chimchar was surprised with that revelation, nervous about the answer, asked what he meant by that.

Monferno told him that they were walking through the village when suddenly, he activated "Blaze" and began to attack uncontrollably all around him. He explained that before he deactivated "Blaze" he had burned down the entire village, killing dozens of pokémon, including his friends, all because he was unable to control his power. Chimchar leaned on the ground with his knees and hands, and began to cry as he shouted that it couldn't be happening, said that over and over again as he wept, in the end what he feared most had happened, his power had caused much damage.

Inside the third orb was Piplup in another dark space, he said that this place was very dark, then, the landscape around him changed until he saw himself in the dojo of his house, looked around until he saw that, in front of him, was his older brother, Prinplup, with his back to him. Piplup approached him and asked him what was going on, Prinplup turned around to see him and asked him what he was doing there, Piplup, looked confused at his brother and asked him what he meant by that, he told him that was his home.

Prinplup told him that he was no longer, Piplup asked why, Prinplup said that his father had seen enough of him and had come to the conclusion that he wasn't worthy to be of the family, Piplup stayed with his eyes open to that, told him that he had worked hard, Prinplup said it hadn't been enough, so his father decided to expel him from the family before he brought them shame. Piplup with tears in his eyes, he said he couldn't do that, he was his son, Prinplup said he was no longer, he doesn't even wish him luck, because, surely, no one would want anything from a pokémon like him.

Piplup sat where he was while crying, what he always strove for wasn't going to be possible, he always thought it was only his brother who saw it like that, but now even his own father saw that he wasn't worthy to be of the family, now he was alone and his family wasn't going to support him. Meanwhile, outside the orbs, Spiritomb, even though he couldn't see what was going on inside him, he could feel the fear they felt within the orbs, laughed as he said to continue, that, the more frightened they felt, the stronger he would be, which, as soon as he did that to the rest of pokémon, would achieve so much power that no one, not even Arceus himself, would stop him.

Turtwig was still crying as he thought about what was going on before his nose, his older brother was blaming him for the death of his father, whom he was trying to save, Grotle told him that his father was dead because he was afraid. Fear, that word made tic in Turtwig's head, at that time he remembered what his father said about what to do with fear and Turtwig realized something, he got up from the ground and looked at his brother with a look of determination.

He told him he was wrong, although his father was dead, he had tried to do something at least, he faced pokémon ghosts, survived a stealth attack in a forest and was willing to confront Spiritomb, all that he had done for his father. Asked him what he had been doing in the meantime, for he who was really afraid was he, inadvertently, white cracks were forming around the place, Turtwig continued to say that, if his father were really dead, he would be proud that the two had the courage to overcome it, but if he blamed him for everything, then he wasn't his brother and that wasn't real, at that time a bright light covered the whole area.

Chimchar continued to cry as he listened only to the cries of the pokémon who were suffering from the fire he had provoked, pleaded that everything would stop. Monferno told him that it wasn't possible, he had provoked all that and that was his punishment, that no one trusted to learn to control "Blaze", not even his friends. His friends, Chimchar stopped crying to think about it, so far he only thought of himself every time he activated "Blaze", but never thought of anyone else.

He began to remember all the times that his "Blaze" was uncontrollable and then his friends encouraged him to continue striving to learn to control it. He got up and looked at his brother with certain eyes, told him he was wrong, his friends, of all pokémon, his friends were the only ones who trusted him, despite the destruction and damage that he had previously caused, they always trusted him and could control him.

White cracks were formed by the place, he told him that if he said that his friends didn't trust him, then he was lying, because, thanks to them, he would learn to control "Blaze", but not for him, but for his friends, then a bright light covered the whole place. Piplup was sitting on the floor weeping at the knowledge that his father had rejected him and expelled him from the family, Prinplup told him that he was pathetic, that he wouldn't be surprised if no one liked him.

No one, that word was crossed in Piplup's mind, began to remember the good times he had spent with his friends, the situations that came together, together. At that moment, Piplup rose and looked at his brother with a certain glance, told him no, that there were some pokémon who loved him, Turtwig and Chimchar, those two were always at his side at all times and would be in a situation like this.

White cracks appeared all over the place, Piplup told his brother that, if he wasn't able to see that, then, he was the one who wasn't worthy to be family, so that wasn't real, then, a bright light covered the whole place. Outside the dark orbs, Spiritomb continued to contemplate his new powers until he saw something that surprised him, in the three orbs appeared cracks, in the cracks of each orb came a light of a different color: green, red and blue.

Spiritomb wondered what was going on when the 3 dark orbs broke down revealing green, red and blue lights, Spiritomb looked closely to see the team looking at him boldly and with auras of their respective colors around him. Spiritomb, looking incredulously, said it couldn't be, that it was impossible, asked them how they had escaped their worst nightmares, Turtwig told him that the only thing they had done was to remember the reason they were there, the pokémon that cared for them and above all to want to defeat him.

Spiritomb said it wasn't ridiculous, asked if they didn't see that he was the personification of fear, Turtwig said they could see it, but they weren't afraid, Spiritomb grunted and said that, then, would have it. The team decided to attack first with Turtwig launching "Razor leaf", Chimchar "Ember" and Piplup "Water gun", but Spiritomb blocked them all easily and proceeded to attack throwing "Shadow ball", the team managed to leave the destination, but the explosion resulting affected them.

Chimchar stopped for a moment to think, Spiritomb was a very strong pokémon and with simple attacks weren't going to hurt him, he gasped when idea went through his head, he knew it would be risky, but he remembered what he said in his nightmare, he didn't do it for him, but for his family and friends. He closed his eyes, concentrated and when he opened them threw a scream of rage while activating "Blaze", the team looked at him surprised that he did that, thought for a moment that would happen the same as other times, but changed his mind when Chimchar looked at them, smiled at them and raised their thumbs in sign that it was fine.

They couldn't believe it, had managed to control "Blaze", wanted to ask how he had done, but that question would be for another time as they were in the midst of a bout. Chimchar used "Flame Wheel" which, with the power of "Blaze", became more powerful, and began to roll through the room and hit Spiritomb from all directions making him hurt.

Spiritomb, fed up with that, waited for the right time and when he saw it, hit Chimchar sending him back with the rest, Spiritomb decided to try a new approach to defeat them and summoned a wall of blue fire thinking that they would be too afraid to keep fighting, but remained stone when he saw the team go through the wall of fire as if nothing, revealing that no it was nothing but an illusion.

Spiritomb indignant, asked how it was possible, said that fear was the most powerful weapon in the world, lowered the spirit of the pokémon, that powerful warriors kneel, that cities fall into chaos, asked the team how it was that they weren't afraid. Turtwig told him they had it, they were afraid that it would kill them, their parents, the pokémon of the region and the world, but that was what drove them, that fear made them want to defeat him so that no pokémon suffered.

Spiritomb said it was impossible, he would show them the real fear, after saying that, together their hands and in the space between them formed an orb composed of dark energy, knowing what he would do, the team decided to launch their own attack, Turtwig , concentrating its green aura, used "Leaf storm", Chimchar, with the power of "Blaze", used "Flamethrower"; and Piplup, concentrating his blue aura, used "Hydro pump".

When the three launched their attacks towards Spiritomb, it launched dark energy towards them, while the team's attacks were directed at the attack of Spiritomb combined with each other, forming a whirlwind of leaves, fire and water. The attacks collided and remained stable, after a few seconds, the combined attack of the team was surpassing the attack of Spiritomb, this to everything possible to overcome the other attack, but the combined attack was closer to him.

Spiritomb began to feel something different, wondered what was going on, what was he feeling, wondered if what he was feeling was fear. Just when the combined attack was within walking distance of him, Spiritomb said it couldn't be, he couldn't feel fear, that he was the fear, in the end, the combined attack reached him and as he destroyed him, shouted, but not of pain, but of fear.

The result of the attack was an explosion of light so brilliant that the team had to cover their eyes, when the light disappeared, the team saw that Spiritomb had disappeared, they began to shout that they had succeeded, they had defeated the pokémon of fear and they started celebrating it, but it had to be shortened when they saw their parents still unconscious on the ground.

They approached them to see their state and wondered if they were okay, so a voice that seemed familiar to them said they were, the owner of the voice appeared before them, coming out of the shadows, like Darkrai. The team was a little surprised to see him again, but they calmed down right away, Turtwig asked him if he was sure of what he said, Darkrai said he was, that his parents were at that time sleeping and, when they woke up, that would be nothing but a dream.

The team was happy to hear good news, Darkrai told them that they hadn't been mistaken with them, that they had the courage to face the dangers of the road and overcome their greatest fears. Turtwig nodded to that, told him that, at first, he only saw fear as a way to call someone a coward, but, after all they have lived, he understood that fear was a way for one to realize what really mattered. Darkrai said that it was very wise and that, as a token of gratitude, would return them to their home, the team was on the one hand happy to return home, on the other hand they were relieved not to have to carry their parents the whole trip, Darkrai, using his powers, managed to bring the team and his parents back to their village.

When Torterra woke up he saw himself in his room, looked around to see Turtwig up and smiling, gave him the good morning and asked him how he was, Torterra told him that he had had a very strange dream, that there was an evil pokémon who wanted something from him, that was Turtwig with his friends, faced that pokémon and defeated him. Turtwig mentioned that if it was a weird dream even though that had really happened, but decided to keep it that way, Torterra said that although that was a dream, what he felt there was very real. Turtwig asked him what he felt, Torterra replied that he was very proud of him, Turtwig, instead of saying something, he gave a hug to his father, who returned it. Turtwig separated from him and asked if he could go play with his friends, Torterra said he could and without losing a second, Turtwig ran off to meet his friends. Although for some Spiritomb never happened, for the team was an unforgettable adventure, because it helped them to understand how important was fear, but also the friendship between them.


End file.
